Dark Chaos
by Gai Daigoji
Summary: Telling the tale of the war between Earth and Mars, the story focus's on a number of characters from both sides.Episode 1 is all about how the war started and focus's on a number of the major characters that caused it.
1. Episode 1

**Dark Chaos**

_**A story of romance, mistrust and the Human heart**_

**Episode 1: "Beginnings"**

**By:**

**Arron Alderson**

**Copyright – 2006**

_Back-story_ –

The year is 2441; mankind has expanded to the edges of our home system known as Sol. Planets such as Mars and Pluto, once thought to be years travel, are know vast hubs of system-commerce and activity. Leading up to this point the Human raced lived in peace – conflicts were settled upon the discovery of Fusion drive technology allowing journeys that would have taken years to be completed in the space of a few weeks.

The United Nations was replaced by the Atlantic Empire, consisting of the nations America, United Kingdom, France and Germany. This was the point were things began to turn towards the worst. The formation of the Atlantic Empire and the casting aside of the United Nations caused a power struggle to the forged on Earth: many believed that the other countries would be forced to join the Empire, hence smaller nations banded together to stand against the possible threat caused by this.

A few nations remained neutral to all of this, choosing to adapt a policy of peace and understanding rather then getting involved in a possible war. As all this continued and the diplomatic tensions rose, scientists were continuing to make breakthroughs.

The Human genome was fully mapped and for the first time, our true abilities and mental capacity was realised. Gene modification on new born children became common practice as parents wanted their children to have perfect features and certain colour eyes or hair.

This created jealousy on the bulk of the Earth population who couldn't afford this sort of treatment. Soon killings began to take place on the so called "High-Born" by many who believed that modifying a child at birth was against God's will.

As the years passed, and more and more rich families continued to modify new born children, the killings rose until one day the Atlantic Empire outlawed genetic modification and rounded up from all over the world every single High-Born and had them sent to a makeshift colony created on Mars for them.

A mass exodus of over 250 million High Born followed.

Fifty eight years later, Mars was soon full of activity as the High Born continued genetic modification of there own new born children as well as making Mars into a vast underground colony with almost fifty cities.

Soon after the High Born forged there own military and government called: "Mars Union".

The Atlantic Empire, now controlling almost 95 of Earth and in full control of the Moon, had developed powerful space and ground based forces and the military branch of the Empire began to view the High Born as a threat.

While the Mars Union had technology and intellect on there side, the Atlantic Empire had the superior numbers when it came to military.

In order to combat a possible space-based engagement, the Mars Union began pumping vast amounts of resources into the construction of space ships. At this time the Mars Union had created a far superior weapon to use against the Atlantic Empire's space combat fighter. This new tactical, one manned fighters, became known as a Combat Suit.

The Combat Suit was the size of a man and the shape of a man, a single occupant could operate it and would have the agility of a fighter and the weapons of a battleship.

Hence our story begins...

_Chapter 1 – "Problems persist"_

**Derek Logan**

Derek Logan sat back in the leather chair rubbing his temple. He had been up all night in contact with an Atlantic Empire diplomat in an attempt to arrange a meeting with their leadership, and he had been bogged down with excuses each and every time.

He sighed and looked around his office. He had taken on the role of Chancellor three years ago as a young member of the Defence Council of the Mars Union. Though his term was almost up and elections were due, he still had his duty to perform.

Things were heating up. It seemed the Atlantic Empire was beginning to view the Mars Union as a threat, which grew each and everyday. Already the Atlantic Empire's lunar fleet was mobilized and in response the Union had placed its own fleets on standby, though he knew that wouldn't help defuse the situation.

He formed and fist and proceeded to slam it onto the desk, just why were the Atlantic Empire pushing for a fight? Almost sixty years ago they had rounded up millions who had had their genes altered at birth and gave them Mars to live away from the "Norms", the term used by the High Born to describe a Human who had never undergone genetic modification.

It seemed now because the High Born had grown so strong; the Atlantic Empire was beginning to view them as a threat to their power. He only hoped a diplomatic solution was possible, or a full scale war might soon follow.

He stood and headed to the exit of his office, intent on getting some form of rest before he again tried to reason with diplomats. A busy day ahead but he knew he must keep his stamina up if war was to be avoided.

_Chapter 2 – "All good things"_

**Mark Johnson**

He looked over the data on his console screen again and sighed. The Mars Union had, over the past three months, managed to amass a large enough force to pose a great threat to the Atlantic Empire. Already there were talks among the top-brace of a pre-emptive strike against Mars.

He looked away from his screen at a small picture to his right. Framed perfectly, as if the moment was forever lost in time, the picture was that of Mark's family. Seventeen years ago a High-Born had killed Mark's brother and mother in retaliation for the attacks against his kind.

It was then that Mark had sworn that to his dying breath he'd bring the Mars Union to its knee's. To do that he had advanced in the ranks of the Atlantic Empire until he was in full control of the Empire's top branch of military, even the President of the Empire feared the power Mark had built.

Of course to cover his true motives he had, under a secret hacker, caused all data of his families' death to be erased from the Empire's records. The hacker had himself soon met with an unfortunate accident.

"Mr Johnson," His speaker broke into his thoughts, "The meeting is due to start, sir"

Mark rose, adjusted his blue business uniform. "Yes, yes, I'll be right there."

He moved towards the exit, he was currently at the Atlantic Empire's lunar base were he was due for a meeting with the General's and Admirals of the Empires military with regards to the growing strength of the Mars Union.

Proceeding down the restricted corridors of the lunar base, he walked casually as if he didn't belong there. Though the military grunts knew better then to simply stop Mark asking for credentials.

He entered a large room with dimly lit lights and a large round table. Seated around were the Atlantic Empire's top Generals and Admirals, each wearing the typical white uniform of the military branch.

Each of them knew this meeting would decide the course of action Earth would take next.

He sat down, taking his time, his own way of showing that he cared little for their opinions and that his mind was already made up. As he sat a holographic projection of Mars flooded the centre of the desk.

"Gentleman," Began one of them, "As you are all aware the Mars Union has increased it's military to the point were it poses a direct threat to our own military. They have also begun researching and developing technologies that far exceed our own."

They each knew what the Admiral was talking about, already the mass produced space fighter used by the Empire's military was now useless against the Mars Unions new combat suit.

"We must decide, here and now, how we intend to react to this"

"Perhaps opening up negotiations with Mars might be the best way to avoid war?" Someone in the room asked.

"I say we launch a direction attack against Mars!" Someone else shouted.

Mark formed a fist and banged it on the desk; the room fell silent right away. "Why are we talking about this?" He said, standing as tall as he could. Though he was only twenty-five years old he had a strong build and blond hair and he was also the most powerful man in this room. It was his decision that counted in the end. "The action we have to take is simple – a direct nuclear attack from our lunar fleet will force the Union to obey us"

There were gasps in the room, though the Atlantic Empire kept a large stockpile of nuclear missiles; they were outlawed under every treaty ever created by the new government.

"But, Mr Johnson," Someone said, "If we use nuclear missiles we risk a retaliation strike from the Union"

"I don't think so," Mark said, rounding the table as he spoke. "If we show the High-Born that were willing to destroy our enemies then they will fall in line. We can then issue any demands we see fit"

Glances followed as the Admirals weren't sure if this was the correct course of action. "The simple fact is, gentleman," He continued, "Is that this is the action I have decided to take and the action you will support and carry out. Now I suggest the attack take place tomorrow at, say, 1pm?"

The room fell silent, some of the Admirals liked the idea whilst other didn't, but they knew better then to ague. "Very well, sir."

"Good," Mark smiled and quoted the slogan of the Atlantic Empires military, "For the protection of Mother Earth"

_Chapter 3 – "The road to war"_

**Jim Race**

Jim Race passed the floor of the military command room, nervous looking commanders and strategists awaited his orders. In front of him was a large holographic projection of the Sol system showing military assets belonging to the Atlantic Empire and the Mars Union.

From the reports it was clear the Norms were gathering a large portion of their fleet around the moon, most likely a prelude to an all-out attack against Mars. He fumed inside, the stupid High Council, led by Derek Logan, was still pushing for a diplomatic solution. He knew better, he knew much better.

The Chairman was up for re-election shortly and Jim had already forward his name as a candidate. As a high-ranking member of the Mars Union's military, he had a lot of power – but not the type of power he needed to secure Mars. He had to be the Chairman for that type of power.

"Damn it," He shouted startling the room, "It's so damn clear the Norms intend to launch an attack but the council seem content on letting it happen!"

No one in the room would dare question him, so they all nodded. Jim was tall, with a powerful body build and short grey hair. At the age of 58 he had more commendations in his service record then most and was still capable of going toe-to-toe with anyone younger then himself.

The advanced technology of the Mars Union gave them an edge over the numerous Atlantic Empire forces, but he couldn't launch a pre-emptive strike without council permission. It was so frustrating.

"Sir," One of the commanders stated, "The 8th battle group is currently the closest to the Moon. Perhaps an update from them would be best before we make any decisions here?"

"How large is the 8th battle group?" Jim asked back, as the data he asked for was already being shown on the display.

The commander read the numbers even before they flooded the screen, "Fifteen Agamemnon class battleships, twelve Apollo class escort destroyers and five Combat Armours per ship"

"Contact the fleet admiral of the 8th BG, have them run scan's of the Moon – but tell them to keep their distance. We want numbers, not combat"

"Yes, sir" One of the other commanders said, moving to the lower area of the command centre.

Closing the holographic projection, he turned. "How goes project Fantasy?"

"Proceeding smoothly, sir" Came a reply.

That was something to be glad about at least. Three years ago the council approved construction of a super-weapons known as Fantasy. Simple put it was a massive nuclear reactor that could fire a beam of charged nuclear energy at any one location, causing damage 500,000 times that of the World War II hydrogen bomb.

It was Mars' answer to the Earth's nuclear weapons stockpile, though it most likely would never be used with the current administration the way it was.

_Chapter 4 – "Fake praise"_

**Lucy Romulus**

Commander Lucy Romulus looked at herself one last time in the mirror, making sure everything wasperfect. Adjusting her uniform for the seventh time she smiled, today was the day she'd officially receive her first command – and to top it off she would be taking command of the Atlantic Empire's top-of-line battleship – the "Iceni"

The Iceni was docked in lunar orbit awaiting the final additions to its crew, as well as all the high-ranking officials who'd be taking part in the commissioning ceremony. Her white military uniform was perfect, not a crease on it. She nodded to herself once and moved towards the exit heading directly for the access lift that would take her to the bridge.

Floating in mid-air, her thoughts racing as though trying to keep pace with the 0G movement, she couldn't help but wonder why she had been given command of the most advanced battleship in the fleet. Was it because of her former father?

Rumours had begun to go around the lunar base that war was almost a definite certain between Earth and Mars, which explained a lot with the gathering of the 1st, 4th and 7th lunar fleets.

She quickly returned to real time as the door opened and she floated onto the bridge. Already news crews and their holographic picture taking cameras flew around her, asking questions and demanding certain stances for pictures. The other bridge crew were in full military dress as well, looking just as out of place as her.

The only ones even blending in with the other civilians were the admirals who nodded and gave brief, if fake, smiles to the news teams. She took her place upon the centre chair. The bridge was laid out almost like any other Earth ship – a centre chair were the Captain sat, in front of that seat was the helmsman position and to her rear was the command – in – control area were the ship executive officer and the weapons crew were housed.

The XO was there also, a much younger women then herself, but she came from a long line of military family service. Her name was Rachel Huntley, rank of Lieutenant. As if on a sudden time-schedule, one of the admirals came forward, acting as Lucy's best friend though she had never met him in her life.

"The Atlantic Empire is pleased to give this ship to the capable hands of Commander Lucy Romulus. A proven woman who has seen her fair share of military life, it is people like her who will lead the Earth-born population to freedom from any who may oppress us."

As cheers rose from the news teams, she could tell the underlying threat of the admirals voice knowing full well the "oppresses" he referred to were the Mars Union. So it did seem war may be a definite possibility if they were publicly saying such things.

"We are therefore pleased to give full command of the first Iceni class battleship to her, and wish her Gods speed in her adventures"

Someone opened a champagne bottle that made her jump slightly as the cork was released with the sudden exchange of pressure. With no gravity, large balls of liquid flowed out of the bottle as laughter and clapping made her feel dizzy.

She only hoped tensions between Earth and Mars would calm down, the last thing she wanted was for her first command to go into battle. She decided to play the roll sighting the questioning glances she was getting from the admirals, smiling she joined in the clapping.

_Chapter 5 – "Can't avoid destiny"_

**Jonathan Sander**

"Admiral to the bridge," The voice called waking him up. He checked the ships clock and it showed the time to only be 02:30am, almost five hours before he was due on the bridge. "Admiral to the bridge"

He moved to the wall panel and unhooked the cord phone that allowed him to either make ship-wide announcements, internal comm's with departments, who inter-ship communications.

"This had better be damn good," He said, his voice cold. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sir Transmission coming in from lunar HQ for you." The voice on the other end said.

"I'll be right there," He said placing the phone back down and moving towards his uniform. Jonathan was in command of the 4th lunar fleet, which had only been placed on high alert due to the current crises with Mars. Perhaps this was his marching orders?

With a quick change, he headed out the door and floated towards the nearest access lift. Moments later he was greeted by the sight of a busy bridge, rushing around with paper and reports from the departments.

He took the centre chair, "Report?" He said.

An ensign moved towards him and handed him a piece of paper. He had to double read it to be sure he was reading the correct orders. He felt sick, he could see the tactical sense in his orders, but they were wrong. No fleet admiral should ever have to fight this sort of engagement.

He closed his eyes, tried to focus. As he opened them again the entire bridge of his battleship had come to a halt, wondering just what their orders were. Many of them were young, fresh out of the academy they shouldn't have to experience what they were about to experience shortly.

If the top brass of the Atlantic Empire was really wanting him to do this, then they must really want the war because despite what the orders say, this attack he was soon about to order to his fleet wouldn't lower the enemy moral, it would cause an all-out war between High-Born and Norms.

He picked up the phone next to his chair, allowed it to float in mid-air for a few moments, then he held it again and opened a channel to every ship of the 4th fleet. Everyone would be able to hear him give the damning order.

"The 4th fleet has received orders to launch a direct attack against the Mars Union's 'Antaries' space colony. The attack is to commence in one hour, all ships standby for orders to move out" He put the phone back down, cursing the top brass for this order.

The Antaries space colony was one of many throughout Sol, and just like many throughout Sol, it was habited by over 450,000 civilians. It was the top brass' hope that destroying the colony with nuclear weapons would lower the moral of the High-Born to the point they would get back in line.

The fact they were using nuclear missiles against civilians was just the icing on the cake, showing that the Atlantic Empire would go to any lengths to achieve victory. He cursed again and gave the order for the 4th fleet to move out.

_Chapter 6 – "Doomsday"_

**Mark Johnson**

Mark sipped at his coffee as the holographic meeting between the Atlantic Empire's top commanders came to a close. So it was soon to happen, they had taken his orders and had commanded the 4th lunar fleet to launch a nuclear attack against the High-Born colony of Antaries.

He knew that over 400,000 High-Born civilians, mostly woman and children, lived there. He also knew that that colony had no military worth and no military defence, the perfect plan.

It would show the damn High-Born that Earth wouldn't be pushed around, that they wouldn't get away for killing his family. The attack would likely show the High-Born that they had better get back in line, and if it led to a full-out war then so what? Earth would be forced to kill every last one of them. A win-win situation for him, really.

He looked at the clock; the attack would be starting right about now. He leaned back in his chair and smiled, sometimes life could be so sweet.

_Chapter 7 – "First day of war"_

**Jonathan Sander**

The colony of Antaries had just come into visual range. Like most space colonies in Sol, and most military bases, the colony was created from a large chunk of asteroid, it made creating the base a lot easier as the structure was more or less there, it was just creating the inside that remained the problem.

"Entering missile range, sir" One of the weapons officers said from behind him. "Ready to fire on your command"

"Sir," A communication ensign called over, "We are receiving a transmission from the Antaries colony."

Jonathan sighed; they had most likely already contacted the Mars Union asking for help upon seeing the 4th fleet arrive. He indicated for the ensign to put the message through to speakers.

Soon a female voice came over that the whole forth fleet could hear: "This is Sam Marsh, governor of Antaries, to the Atlantic Empire fleet. You have entered Mars Union territory and are kindly requested to leave this area of space."

"Load missiles tubes one through five with nuclear missiles; stand by to fire on my order. Repeat the order to the fleet" He said, picking up the phone to exchange words with the governor.

"This is fleet-admiral Jonathan Sander, commander of the Atlantic Empire's 4th lunar fleet. I'm sorry governor but I have to refuse that order" He said grimly, many of his crew looking sad and beginning to hate this order.

The governor's voice now sounded panic stricken, knowing the worst was yet to come but somehow she knew that the colony was scheduled for destruction. "This will cause war, millions will die, and you know that?"

"I am truly sorry," He said closing the connection. "Signal the fleet: Fire missiles"

The twenty five battleship and eighteen destroyers each launched five nuclear missiles at the large asteroid colony. Moments later bright flashes of light lit the view screen as chunks of Antaries fell away from its main structure. The colony began to spin off its axis as the remaining missiles hit. As soon as it had began it was over, all that was left of Antaries was a blackened debris filled hole of space were 450,000 civilians had just died.

He stood from his chair; holding onto the side's to stop him from floating and saluted into space, as did the other bridge crew. They all knew war was just around the corner because of what they had done.


	2. Episode 2

**Dark Chaos**

_**A story of romance, mistrust and the Human heart**_

**Episode 2: "War!"**

**By:**

**Arron Alderson**

**Copyright – 2006**

**Jim Race**

"Damn those Norm scum!" Jim said as he paced the military control room, taking every part of restraint he had to stop himself from punching the wall. He still couldn't believe it; four days ago the 4th lunar fleet had used nuclear weapons against the Antaries space colony, killing over 400,000 High-Born civilians.

Since then mass rage had swept Mars, most of the population demanding immediate action against Earth for what it had done. However the council was still debating how they would respond. Though he had a meeting with them in less then twenty minutes, he was still mad as hell.

He left the control room, ignoring the questioning glances from the other military officers there. They all knew that his wife had lived on Antaries, that she was now dead. Though that bothered him little, in the grand scheme of things he could have any women he wanted – and, if things went as planned, he would soon be in control of the Mars Union.

The council chambers were close by so it didn't take that long for him to reach the protective doors. Showing his ID card to the guard there, the massive doors swung open and he moved into the large room.

Despite its size, the room held only a large table that seated twelve council members, and the walls were plain grey. However the room was warm, most likely due to the constant heat wave of being located underground. He took his seat as the council session started.

Standing up from the desk the current Chancellor, Derek Logan, spoke. "Council members what happened four days ago was very tragic. The loss of so many at the hands of nuclear weapons was something we shall never forget, yet I urge you to remain neutral in your thoughts as we assess how we should respond"

Surprising Jim, one of the other council members stood first, protesting against Jim. "Chancellor, how can you even expect us to remain neutral after what the Norms have done to us? It is clear how we should respond; we should strike back against them with all our might!"

Nods flowed around the table and it seemed Derek stood alone right now, the bulk of the Mars population supported what that council member had just said and Jim couldn't help but smile from all this. He stood his military uniform crisp and clean.

"Members of the council, we can not allow ourselves to be pushed around by the Norms, by Earth, any longer! They have discriminated us from the beginning of our existence, forced us from our homes to Mars and now they attack us again!"

He nodded before continuing, "How dare they, those lower life forms, push us around like that. They dared to strike with nuclear weapons so now is the time for action. We should strike back, show them that we will not be taken lightly ever again"

A round of cheers flowed from the council chambers; though Chancellor Derek sighed knowing he had lost. A vote was called moments later, and moments after that the Mars Union declared war on Earth.

Jim smiled; everything was going according to plan.

**Zack Race**

As the son of Grand Admiral Jim Race, Zack had little trouble passing flight training at the Mars academy. Since then he had risen through the ranks to becoming a pilot of a combat-armour. However, though he had originally joined to follow his father's footsteps, he was now motivated by rage.

The Norms attack against Antaries had killed his mother, and he wanted payback. Yesterday the Mars Union had declared war on Earth and already the military was on full alert, the ship he was stationed on, the York Town, was in orbit around Mars with the 2nd battle group awaiting the orders to attack.

He leaned back in the chair of the briefing room; he was a tall man at the age of twenty one. Long dark hair and a skinny build, he wore the red uniform of a combat-armour pilot.

He still couldn't fully bring himself to believe war was happening, though he knew it couldn't be avoided now. In the past week there had been a sudden increase in people joining the military to defend their homes and families and he could understand why – Earth had killed his mother!

He opened his eyes as the other pilots from his five-man combat-armour squad entered the briefing room, each of them around about the same age as him, though the youngest was Chris Sims who was only eighteen years old.

They all sat together, waiting for their squad CO to enter to brief them. A white haired pilot sat next to Zack and grunted. "So those damn Norms think their going to get away with using Nukes against us? HA, we'll show 'em."

Zack looked at the man next to him, his name was Rex Montana a cocky High-Born who had gone through the academy with Zack, as had all of his squad, he was more interested in kills then squad safety as well.

Again Zack sighed, he hadn't always been a soldier, and he had once lived on the neutral nation of Scandinavia on Earth when he was younger. There he had had many friends, both High-Born and Norm that was until his father had packed them all up to return to Mars after his promotion.

The briefing room doors opened and the ship CO entered the room. Zack and the others stood and saluted. "At ease" The commander said, allowing them to sit back down.

On every ship of the Mars Union, starting from last week, there were now one full squad of combat-armours. That meant five pilots and five machines; they had been joined with the York Town and placed under the command of her CO, the man who was briefing them now, Tony Davis, two days after the attack against Antaries.

"Today's the day," The CO continued, "The 2nd battle group will launch a direct attack against Earth's 8th lunar fleet." A holographic projection of Earth and the Moon flew up in front of Tony as he continued. "Attacking the 8th fleet will open Earth southern continents to ground attack. Once the 2nd battle group destroys the 8th lunar fleet, command will send in our occupation forces to take over the nation of Australia, which is just joined the Atlantic Empire"

Zack nodded, it made perfect sense. Occupying Australia would give the Mars Union access to a space port and the rest of Earth, the problem would be getting past the 8th lunar fleet.

Zack looked to Rex who had suddenly stood up, a large grin on his face. "Sir, when are we going to attack? It's about time the Atlantic Empire had a good ass kicking"

Commander Tony Davis smiled, "Calm down, the attack is to commence at 0850 hours tomorrow. The 2nd battle group will be departing in the next hour." He turned to look at each of them. "Do your best out there, pilot. Dismissed."

Rex stood first and exited the room, followed by Alan Walker who was the bully type side-kick to Rex. Zack stood also and exited the room, heading to his quarters to get some rest and review the mission data.

"Zack!" Came a shout from the hallway, he turned to notice Chris float towards him. "So were really going into combat, huh?"

Zack smiled, "Yeah it seems. There's nothing to worry about though, our combat-armours are far better then the Earth's space fighters"

Chris sighed, "Yeah I know. I just got the fleeing like this war may get worse after this mission"

Zack didn't reply, instead he just looked ahead, knowing full well that Chris was right.

**Ethan Smith**

"All hands to condition one battle stations!" Ethan looked up from his meal as the alarm and voice of the ships commander shouted down from the wall speakers. Already crew members were jumping up and rushing out the door. He quickly pushed aside his meal and undid the belt holding his body in place and floated out the door, making sure no food bits had tugged onto his blue pilot's uniform.

Ethan was a pilot aboard the new Atlantic Empire's battleship Iceni, at the rank of ensign he was lucky to have already been assigned as a space fighter pilot rather then just a mid-range shuttle pilot.

He made his way to the hangar deck were technicians went over every part of their equipment and ran checks on the fighters. Already other pilots were jumping into their craft; Ethan moved to do the same.

He wondered just what was going on, the Iceni had joined with the 8th lunar fleet yesterday and the whole fleet was currently on patrol. What would cause the need for an alarm?

As if to answer that question the captains voice sprung from the ships speakers, her voice that of an angel as she spoke: "All crew members of the Iceni, our scans have confirmed a Mars Union battle group moving towards our position. Recon counts the enemy numbers at twenty five Hindon class battleships and nineteen Wolf class escort destroyers"

Ethan cursed as the commander spoke. The 8th lunar fleet had only fourteen Agamemnon class battleships and ten Apollo class escort destroyers, plus the two space fighters on each ship and the Iceni. The Union forces would most likely also deploy their combat-armours also. A hard fight lay ahead.

"We are moving to intercept the hostile forces; command believes that is a prelude to a ground invasion of Earth." She continued, "We can not allow this to happen. Stand to your duties. Lucy Romulus out."

Ethan ran quick checks on all his systems before putting on his pilot helmet, he looked outside the cockpit and noted that everyone had a sense of urgency about them, the Iceni was the most advanced warship in the fleet, though she wasn't invincible.

Could the Union really be trying to attack Earth itself? He hoped whatever was about to happen could be diffused somehow, or this would lead to a lot of death and destruction.

**Tony Davis**

Tony sat in the command chair watching the view screen in front of him. The 8th lunar fleet was moving into positions to engage them, even though they were outnumbered. Though one ship stood out that he couldn't recognise, could it be a new design?

"Can you identify that warship?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"No, sir. Unknown configuration of warship. Scans show four beam cannons and ten missile tubes." Came the response. He sighed, that was a lot of firepower for a single warship, it had the same amount of weapons capacity as two normal battleships.

"Sir," Came a female voice below him, "The enemy fleet is launching their space fighters"

He nodded. "Let the games begin" He said. "Launch our combat-armour; signal the fleet to do the same and to move to firing range."

"Aye, sir" Came the replies as crew members followed his orders and related them to the fleet.

"Combat-armour as been launched, sir"

"Enemy warships entering firing range"

Tony pressed a button to put him through to the rest of the fleet, "This is fleet command. All units are cleared to fire at will, let's send the Norms home with their tails between their legs"

He turned to his weapons officer. "Fire"

**Lucy Romulus**

"Hostile warships are entering firing range" the voice of her XO as she watched the screen. Before she could give out orders, the Mars Union ships opened fire ripping into the 8th lunar fleet, the colour of their green beam weapons became glowing marks in ship hulls.

"The Heisenberg has been destroyed!" Came a shout from the communications officer.

She held onto her chair as the ship shook from the exchange of fire. "Fire anti-beam depth chargers! Bring his to port!"

The Iceni rocked as beam weapons bounced of the protective defence of the depth charges, though they wouldn't hold forever. The status of the fleet was displayed on a side panel of the view screen; the space fighters had engaged the combat-armour, though they were losing against the High-Borns superior fighter, and already four battleships had been destroyed or disabled"

The bridge shook hard as the Iceni was hit again, this time by enemy missiles. "Damage to decks five and eight, power drains on deck seven"

"Bring us into firing range of the lead Union battleship!" She turned to Rachel, her XO. "You know what to do" She said.

Rachel nodded, "Power the forward beam cannons and load missile tubes one through ten with diablo class missiles"

In one swift movement the Iceni fired her weapons at the lead Union battleship, ripping into it's hull and sending internal components and hull into the darkness of space.

Before they could celebrate their small victory, the communications officer turned to her: "The England, the Abyss and the Montage have been destroyed. 65 of space fighters have also been destroyed, Ma'am!"

One more crew members turned to her, "Sir the Admiral's flagship has been destroyed, the Union ships are breaking through our lines!"

She ground her teeth, with the Admirals flagship destroyed the chain of command for the 8th lunar fleet was now broken.

The ship rocked again as she continued to fight the now losing battle.

**Zack Race**

Zack jammed the control stick forwards to avoid the anti-air defence of the Earth warship. His combat-armour creaked under pressure as he turned the machine in power-dives and charges, he had already destroyed three enemy support destroys and a number of space fighters.

"Zack, to your left!" Came Chris over the intercom, he quickly pushed his machine down to avoid weapons fire from an Earth space fighter. He quickly pulled up and locked onto the tail of the enemy fighter, intent on destroying it.

As the fighter twisted and turned to avoid him, Zack suddenly had a feeling deep in the back of his mind. He was suddenly remembering his childhood, back when he was living with his mother in Scandinavia, how he used to play and hang around with his childhood friend. Why was he remembering this now?

He bought himself back to reality and locked weapons on the enemy fighter; however before he could fire the enemy craft suddenly pulled upwards and turned on its axis to bring itself to the rear.

Zack tried to shake the enemy fighter, he dived between destroyed ship debris, did power turns but was unable to shake the enemy fighter.

"Just what are you doing, Zack?" came Rex's cocky voice over the intercom, "Do you need a hand there?" he said laughing, enjoying the death that was occurring around them.

"Back off," He shot back. "I got this covered"

Before he could react the enemy fighter opened fire on him, to late to turn his engines were hit and his fighter slowed to a crawl as it lost power. He cursed Rex for distracting him, knowing that he will most likely be killed now.

However the killing blow didn't come, instead a radio transmission was beamed to his cockpit. "Mars Union pilot, standby for capture operation and return to Iceni. Consider yourself a prisoner of war"

A picture opened up as the transmission cleared up, his jaw opened and he couldn't believe who he was looking at. "Ethan...?" He said, his words barely a whisper.

It took a moment but the other pilot's eyes widened. "Zack...?"

Zack couldn't believe it, they were in the middle of a battle zone with ships and people dying all around them...and he was staring into the face of his childhood friend.


	3. Episode 3

**Dark Chaos**

_**A story of romance, mistrust and the Human heart**_

**Episode 3: "All alone"**

**By:**

**Arron Alderson**

**Copyright – 2006**

**Ethan Smith**

Ethan couldn't believe it; he was staring at a view screen that held the face of his childhood friend who he hadn't seen since he was ten years old. Could it be some sort of trick? But everything about the guy, from his voice up to his looks from his helmet looked just like Zack.

"Zack, why are you fighting for the Mars Union?" He yelled, more out of confusion then anger. "You told me you hated fighting and were going to stay in the neutral nation of Scandinavia!"

Zack seemed to sigh from across the screen, "A lot has happened since then, Ethan. My father became a general of the Union military and recalled my mother and me to Mars. However I joined up to follow in his footsteps, but only committed to the war because my mother was based at Antaries!"

Ethan shook his head, "No...Your mother was at the Antaries colony during the attack?"

"Yeah that's right", Came the reply.

"Ensign Smith!" Came Lucy Romulus' voice from across the comm, "The Iceni and the remainder of the fleet is retreating, get back here now!"

Ethan snapped back to reality and looked around – the lunar fleet was all but destroyed, vast hulks of ships and fighters lay all around space as the Mars Union capitol ships continued to push forward along with their combat-armours.

"Go," Zack said. "Get away while you still can"

"Zack..." Ethan wasn't sure what to do.

"Go, my squad mates wouldn't hesitate to finish you. Get out of here"

He didn't ask twice, switching power to his engines he flew away towards to remainder of the lunar fleet. As he did he watched the Mars Union ships take orbit around the Earth and begin deploying drop-pods.

Drop-pods were capable of holding over three thousand troops and equipment and they were being dropped to Australia – most likely to gain a foothold for the Union to invade the rest of Earth.

He still couldn't believe he had encountered Zack after all these years, worse yet they were now on opposite sides of the war. He docked with the Iceni and pulled of his helmet, sweat escaping from the cramped space and floating in the 0g environment.

As he leapt from the cockpit he noticed that none of the other pilots or their craft had returned, from the Iceni's fighter compliment, he had been the only one to make it back. So much for a quick end to this war.

**Lucy Romulus**

She formed a fist and banged it into her chair; the 8th orbital fleet had been completely decimated. Only three battleships and one destroyer, along with the Iceni, had made it back to the Moon. On top of that the Iceni had lost all but one of their space fighters along with their pilots.

As soon as they had reached lunar orbit reports had flooded in that Australia was under heavy ground attack and would most likely fall to the Mars Union tomorrow morning. More new had also followed that the use of nuclear weapons had been banned again and would not be used under any circumstances against Mars again – this was to stop public outcry since the attack and to regain some sort of civilian popularity.

At least that was one bit of good news, she hadn't agreed with the use of nuclear missiles in the first place. Her XO came up behind her, "Ma'am, here is the damage report. Minor damage to deck eight, nine and eleven and the weapons system is down to fifty percent efficiency. We expect to be combat worthy again in twelve hours."

Lucy looked at Rachel, "Not a good start to the war is it?"

Rachel looked down at her, "No, Ma'am. It seems command underestimated the technology and strength of the Mars Union."

"So it seems," She said back. She leaned into her chair and sighed, "I wonder just were all this is going to lead?"

Rachel looked at the view screen that showed the remains of the 8th lunar fleet. She quoted the motto of the Atlantic Empire's military forces, "For the protection of Mother Earth"

The doors to the bridge opened and a tall man stepped through them. Lucy and Rachel both turned to the newcomer; he a blue fighter pilot uniform and had long blonde hair down to his eye-lashes. He sighted Lucy and walked towards her, his face lighting up when he got close. He saluted, "I'm Lieutenant James Parker, and I've been assigned to your ship as a fighter pilot"

Rachel saluted to the captain and moved back to her station as Lucy stood; "Welcome to the Iceni, I'm Lucy Romulus, the commanding officer" She smiled back to him.

"Glad to be here captain, I heard things didn't go so well with a Union battle group?"

She sighed, "We were lucky to make it back it was one hell of a one-sided battle"

"Seems were going to be having plenty more of them in the future."

**Zack Race**

The pilots of Zack's squad sat in the briefing room of the York Town once again, now orbiting grid seven of Earth orbit. From reports it seemed the conquest of Australia was going nicely.

However he couldn't help but feel bad about all this, he now knew his old friend Ethan was involved on the enemy side, what if he had to shoot him down or worse yet kill him?

"Did you see those Norms run with their tails between their legs?" Rex said from the seat behind him, "They were stupid but they got what they deserved after what they did to Antaries"

"I hear that," Alan replied back.

Moving to sit next to Zack, Chris broke into his thoughts. "Are you ok, Zack?"

"Huh?" He turned, "Oh am fine Chris, I just got a lot on my mind right now"

The briefing room door opened and the commander of the York Town entered. "As you were" He said, moving to the centre of the room to get their attention. "You each did a grand job at there are combat-armour squad scored the most kills out of the battle group."

"Damn right" Rex said.

"However, during the battle we sighted an unknown class of enemy battleship," A holographic projection appeared showing the Atlantic Empire's Iceni class battleship. "This ship was able to destroy three of our own before we could hit her back, and she carries more firepower then two of the Earth's standard battleships."

"Damn the Norms, building such a monstrosity for the simple fact of killing us!", Yelled Alan.

"Regardless," Tony continued, "The York Town has been ordered to intercept and destroy this new battleship before she is able to cause more problems down the line."

Zack's expression suddenly changed, he remembered the flight data of Ethan's fighter – he had docked on the new class of Earth battleship. Would he be forced to fight him already?

"Recon believes our target is currently supplying near the Moon, so we'll wait for her to leave before engaging. I recommend you each get some rest. We will begin our operation tomorrow at 0950 hours."

The group left the briefing room and Zack intended on getting some sleep, Chris floated up next to him. "Hey Zack, I hear we'll be getting some R&R back at Mars shortly, I plan on holding a concert. Do you want to come?"

Zack looked at his friend, "I concert? I didn't even know you played anything, Chris"

Chris smiled, "Yeah I play the violin, might not be popular with the girls with it but I enjoy it"

"Sure, I'll go." Zack said back as they both entered the lift door.

**Lucy Romulus**

Once again she sat in the command chair as Admirals briefed her on her ships new mission. She tried not to look impatient but with the destruction of most of the 8th lunar fleet and now the fall of Australia, she just wanted some action to help boost moral.

"Captain, we have a fairly simple operation for the Iceni." The grim voice spoke to her over the comm.

"We're ready for it, Admiral."

"With the fall of Australia, the Mars Union now have a base of operations from were to strike other locations of Earth. Therefore we must stop them from sending troops from space to other places on Earth, to this end the Iceni will patrol around grids two and five to see if the Union has deployed any ships or drop-pods to that area"

"Sounds simple enough, Admiral"

"You will depart immediately, command out"

She closed the channel and switched to internal communications. "All hands prepare to departure, man your stations"

Lucy turned to her XO, "Keep an eye on the scanners. Were on our own here and I don't want to run into any Mars Unions surprises"

"Yes, Ma'am"

**Tony Davis**

"Sir, we are reading the target leaving lunar orbit. Her course puts her within striking distance in three hours"

Tony shifted his weight so that he had a better view of the screen. "Very well, plot an intercept course and set condition yellow throughout the ship. All combat-amour pilots are to report to the briefing room"

"Aye, sir"

It was strange; why would the Atlantic Empire send their most powerful warship out into space alone? Either they were truly stupid for Norms, or that ship was just as powerful as they predicted.

Either way they would know there answer soon it wouldn't be long before they would be engaged in combat with them. Standing, he floated towards the lift heading to brief the combat-amour pilots of their upcoming mission.

As he travelled he remembered reviewing the mission logs from the battle with the Earth's lunar fleet, and that Zack had almost been captured. Though it was strange to review as it seemed the Earth fighter had simply aborted its capture operation for some reason, perhaps having a talk after the briefing would wield more answers.

The briefing room doors opened and Tony was greeted with the combat-armour pilots of his ship. "Be seated" He said as the doors closed behind him.

"We've located the Atlantic Empire's new warship heading to grid 5, our orders are to engage and destroy it. We can't allow such a powerful ship to remain an obstacle."

Zack spoke, "We are doing this alone, sir?"

"Yes, our forces are currently stretched to the limits following the occupation of Australia. Your orders will be to deal with the fighters and then assist us in destroying the enemy ship, simple enough."

Rex stood, "It's about time. That ship is going down for good this time"

Alan also stood, "You're right about that. No way are they getting past me"

"Very well," Tony continued eyeing his pilots, "The operation will commence in an expected three hours, mission prep in two. Dismissed"

The pilots moved to exit the room, "Zack, I want to speak with you"

Zack stopped and looked at his fellow pilots before moving to his CO. He saluted "Yes, sir?"

"Zack, do you want to tell me what happened out there?"

Zack looked away, knowing what he was talking about. "The pilot of the Earth fighter was a friend of mine when I was a kid"

Tony sighed, "I see"

"More then that, sir" Zack continued, "The pilot is a High-Born. We both grew up in Scandinavia as kids; he remained in the neutral nation while I returned to Mars. I never thought he'd join the Atlantic Empire though..."

"War is confusing to friends, Zack. But you have to ask yourself a simple question – can you kill him? If not you put yourself at risk as well as your squad mates and even this ship. Remember that, Zack."

**Lucy Romulus**

"Fire anti-beam depth chargers! Bring us to port and get a firing solution on the hostile craft!" Lucy yelled as the ship rocked from weapons fire. Before the Iceni could react a Mars Union warship had fired on them, ripping into the hull within moments and had already launched their combat-amours. "Launch our two remaining fighters!"

"Ethan and James are launched and moving to engage enemy combat-armours, Ma'am" Rachel shot in as she directed firing control.

"As soon as we close into range, open up on them, Rachel. We can't let them build momentum against us"

"Aye. Load missile tubes one through then with diablo missiles, lock forward beam cannons on hostile crafts engines. Fire when we enter optimum range"

The ship rocked again as the battle became joined, a moment later the Iceni's forward beam cannons fired, missing the enemy craft by a few meters. Outside the space around the Iceni and Union ships was full of attractive lights of weapons fire and debris as the two forces continued to exchange deadly blows with each other.

**Ethan Smith**

Ethan fired at the combat-armour as it streaked past, missing but none the less firing anyway. He pulled the fighter around and continued firing, trying to score a hit on the evasive enemy.

"Ethan!" Came a familiar voice over the radio, a moment later Zack's face was shown on the small screen. "Ethan stop firing on us, your attacking your own people!"

"Zack, I can't stop. You're attacking the Iceni!"

"Ethan! We're your people, not the Norms. Stop being foolish!"

A moment later Zack's combat-armour shot in front of Ethan's craft, blocking his fire from hitting his fellow pilots. Ethan shifted his fighter's position, trying to avoid firing on Zack.

"Ethan stop this!"

A moment later the Iceni's beam cannons fired again, green lancers of energy flew through space and ripped into the Mars Unions warship, severing a large engine pod as the ship turned from the impact – damage but still alive.

A new voice cut into the comm. channel, this one seemed smoother the other Union pilots he had heard. "Zack? The York-Town has been hit badly, should we withdraw to provide cover?"

Another voice came through, "Pull back? We've just started to attack them and were going to withdraw?"

Zack's expression showed that have concern and failure. "We're pulling back; withdraw to the York-Town. We've lost the advantage."

The other Union pilots voiced their opinions, but began to withdraw from the Iceni. Zack's combat-armour began to turn. "Ethan come with us. There is no reason for you to stay with the Atlantic Empire."

"I can't do that, Zack. I'm sorry" He sighed.

"Then I have no choice," Zack said, sorrow in his voice. "The next time we meet I will have to kill you."

"I'll have to do the same...Zack."

Zack's ship began to turn and head back with his fellow pilots. "Whatever happens next time with meet, Ethan...know that I am truly sorry for what I must do"


End file.
